Les Mariages Potteriens
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Drabbles — Parce qu'il est tendre de vivre son amour pour toute sa vie, découvrez la collection printempts-été du "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Ou pas en fait parce que pour l'instant y'a surtout beaucoup de yaoi. "et adopèrent beaucoup d'enfants" serait plus juste. Bref, de la demande à la nuit du noces, soyez les voyeurs d'Harry Potter ! RECUEIL CLOS !
1. Vers le couchant

_Vers le couchant_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait et ses reflets devenaient de l'or sur la petite marre du Terrier. Harry se tenait à un pas de l'eau et observait l'immensité des champs qui s'étalaient jusqu'à l'astre embrasé à l'horizon. Harry était plus libre que jamais, mais il restait seul face au soleil.

George sortit soudainement de la maison, trop heureux de fuir Molly qui était poursuivie par un avion en plastique moldu, ensorcelé par ses propres soins. Il observa la silhouette immobile d'Harry et s'avança à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Silence. « Tu sais… Tu n'es pas seul, avait-il finalement dit. » Harry l'avait fixé avec cette expression étrange qu'il arborait parfois depuis la dernière bataille. Pour George, c'était comme s'il fixait un point à l'arrière de son crâne.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les soirs, l'un contre l'autre, tournés vers le couchant.

.oOo.

« Est-ce que Fred te manque ? » Un long silence avait été rompu, un autre tout aussi long attendit une réponse.

« Oui.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander si tout aurait pu être différent, si…

\- Tais-toi, Harry. »

George s'était relevé, mais plutôt que de partir vers le Terrier, il s'avança vers le couchant. Harry finit par lui emboîter le pas. Ils parcoururent ainsi la campagne jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Chaque soir, ils s'avancèrent ainsi vers le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive ses lumières seulement dans la clarté de la lune. Ils parlaient beaucoup, parfois ils débattaient sur la famille ou la Gazette, parfois ils bavardaient sans fin sur les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ou encore, ils se querellaient comme des enfants, courant à travers les champs ou les bois. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient du passé.

Ils partaient plus tôt, aussi, et rentraient plus tard, jusqu'à connaître trop bien les chemins alentour. Ces ballades n'étaient qu'à eux.

.oOo.

Un soir, George courait après Harry, le menaçant de moult souffrances tandis que celui-ci riait en gambadant au loin. C'était leur quotidien.

Mais lorsque George coinça Harry contre un arbre, il ne riait pas. Il s'approcha très sérieusement du petit brun pour l'embrasser. Au début, Harry était choqué. Et puis, l'astre disparut sur la ligne d'horizon et la magie prit vie. Harry répondit au baiser, laissant les mains de George réchauffer son corps.

.oOo.

« Ginny m'a demandé en mariage. » Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe, près d'un chemin.

« Tu as accepté ? Elle tient à toi, tu sais, et elle t'estime. » Silence. « C'est important, je pense…

\- Je n'ai rien répondu, fit Harry. Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma manière de l'aimer. Je veux dire, se marier, c'est vivre ensemble pour toujours, plus ou moins, et je ne pense pas pouvoir partager ma vie avec Ginny.

\- Tu ne vois pas… commença George.

\- Je voudrais la partager avec toi. Être, et vivre, avec toi. Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

George le fixait, allongé à ses côtés sur l'herbe qui recouvrait le chemin. Il hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir participé à la relecture de cette histoire._

 **Nombre de mots** : 505

"Les demandes de mariage" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Harry Potter / George Weasley

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 42) "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : C (04) Ecrire sur un coucher de soleil

"Défis par thème (HP)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 3-3 Amour : Écrire sur une demande en mariage


	2. Virilité I

_Virilité I_

* * *

Cho s'était perdue. Elle était bien obligée de l'admettre maintenant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le perron crasseux d'une maison délabrée et se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle devait simplement faire quelques achats pour la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi tout était-il si difficile dorénavant ? Elle avait simplement vu les gros titres des journaux et quelques amis de Poufsouffle et elle avait soudainement ressenti ce besoin de fuir loin de tout le monde et de pleurer. Et maintenant, elle errait dans ces ruelles sombres et priait pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle se releva et marcha sans savoir où aller. Le Chemin de Traverse devait être proche, tout de même. Cho finit par tourner sur l'Allée des Embrumes et sentit la panique la gagner.

Elle respira un grand coup. Le Chemin de Traverse était proche. Cho se mit à courir vers sa délivrance, prêtant peu attention aux sorciers dans la rue ténébreuse. Elle pouvait la voir, elle en était sure…

À l'instant où elle posa le pied sur la célèbre rue marchande, éblouie par la lumière de l'été, un sortilège la frappa dans le dos et elle s'effondra à terre, inconsciente.

.oOo.

Elle avait mal au crâne… mal un peu partout en vérité, et la chambre tangua quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait plus trop… elle devait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Non. Elle y était déjà allée.

Sa mère était à ses côtés.

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! Comment tu te sens ?

—Mal, maman. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—Tu as reçu un mauvais sortilège. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu faisais dans une rue pareille… Enfin bref. À cause de la magie noire, tu as passé toute la journée inconsciente. »

Cho essaya d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle se souvenait à peu près maintenant de ce qui s'était passé.

« Et… c'était quoi ce sortilège, maman ? »

Elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'un silence gêné.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais te chercher quelque chose mon Ange. »

Cho soupira en regardant sa mère quitter la pièce. Pourquoi faire autant de mystère ? Ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle se leva en grognant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des courbatures partout, même dans des endroits où elle ignorait posséder des muscles. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle alluma la lumière et se plaça devant le miroir de son armoire.

Elle poussa un cri.

Quand sa mère revint quelques instants plus tard, Cho était torse nu devant la glace et procédait à un inventaire.

« Le Médicomage ne peut rien faire, annonça simplement sa mère. »

Cho observait son visage. Il avait changé. Ses traits étaient plus durs, plus carrés. Les changements semblaient infimes, mais dans leur ensemble, le portrait qu'ils dépeignaient ne lui épargnait rien.

Elle laissa ses mains caresser son torse, ses épaules et ses bras. Elle qui pensait ne pas être très musclée, maintenant, la donne avait changé.

Son buste s'était aplati. On ne pouvait plus appeler ça des seins, mais plutôt des pectoraux. Cho avait aussi gagné des abdos…

« Tu veux bien te retourner, maman, s'il te plait ? »

Cho baissa son pantalon et poussa de nouveau un cri de surprise.

« Rassure-moi… Le Médicomage n'a pas ausculté ça ? »

Cho vit sa mère hocher la tête, et se rhabilla en tremblant.

Elle était un garçon.

.oOo.

 _Cher Monsieur Chang,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu la lettre expliquant l'accident qui s'est produit un peu plus tôt cet été, et dont vous devez encore endurer les conséquences à ce jour. Nous tenons à vous faire part de tout notre soutient dans l'épreuve que vous traversez actuellement. Sachez que le personnel de Poudlard mettra tout en œuvre pour que les années à venir se passent du mieux possible pour vous._

 _Si vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre inquiétude, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en faire part._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Chang, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle_

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir relu cette histoire._

 **Nombre de mots** : 683

[Nuit du FoF] Ce texte a été écrit pour la "Nuit du FoF" du 02/06/2018: Genre.

"Changement de genre" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : HP/Cho Chang a reçu un sort entre la 4e et la 5e année et est devenue un garçon.

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : C (02) Ecrire sur un personnage qui perd le contrôle de son propre corps en quelque sorte.


	3. Dudley I

_Dudley I_

* * *

Quitter le 4 Privet Drive en plein milieu de l'été avait bouleversé Dudley. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il comprenait les questions de sécurité importantes qui les contraignaient à fuir. Cependant, par la même occasion, il se rendait compte que le temps de l'enfance était terminé. Ses parents et lui étaient installés dans une charmante petite maison de la campagne galloise. Elle était moins grande que celle de Privet Drive, mais le jardin était autrement plus agréable. La vie ici n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Dudley avait pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne regrettait rien. Une page se tournait tout simplement.

Ils étaient logés confortablement, le problème n'était pas là. Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre, à l'exception du plus important. Ils n'avaient rien à faire. Dudley observait distraitement la télé le soir. Les nouvelles n'étaient jamais très bonnes, et il avait bien cette impression qu'un détraqueur avait été chargé de décider des sujets à mettre en avant. Dudley essayait de penser ce qui pouvait arriver dans ce monde anormal, ce que pouvait vivre son cousin, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour dépasser le domaine de l'imagination, qu'il n'avait pas très fertile, de toute manière.

Sa mère s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine et essayait de nouer un contact avec le voisinage, qui restait très distant, et son père s'était réfugié dans le bricolage. Dudley, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 254

"Défi Anniversaire" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Dudley Dursley, le 23 Juin


	4. La férocité et la délicatesse

**LA FÉROCITÉ ET LA DÉLICATESSE**

* * *

 _La beauté d'une rose tient parfois plus de la férocité de ses épines que de le la délicatesse de ses pétales._

* * *

Le manoir Malfoy avait toujours été très grand et très vide au quotidien.

Il avait été construit au XIe siècle, et chaque Malfoy qui y avait séjourné avait ajouté son petit quelque chose au Manoir. Il était évident que du Malfoy qui avait fait creuser les fondations au Malfoy à Abraxas, tous avaient eu la même conception à l'esprit.

Le Manoir et ses jardins avaient été conçus pour que les visiteurs se sentent écrasés par le pouvoir et la richesse de la famille. Les immenses salles qui y étaient aménagées n'avait pour seul but que de recevoir, afin d'accueillir les autres familles de pouvoir dans des réceptions luxueuses, et des bals magnifiques, ou bien dans des petits salons pour s'entretenir des affaires.

Les Malfoys y avaient aussi aménagé de nombreux passages et salles secrètes. De tout temps, ils avaient eu le goût des coups fourrés, et avaient fait partie de tous les complots, de toutes les histoires louches. Il fallait pour cela, pouvoir se cacher des autres familles et du Ministère.

Lucius Malfoy, quand il ressortait du salon dans lequel son père l'entretenait parfois de l'histoire de la famille, se prenait à observer les pierres irrégulières le long des murs, et se demandait toujours si l'une d'entre elles ne dévoilerait pas une cachette derrière un pan de mur, où il pourrait retrouver le squelette d'un ennemi de la famille.

Malgré toutes les générations qui avaient œuvré pour le manoir, celui-ci n'avait jamais été conçu pour qu'on y vive. Ni pour qu'on y élève des enfants. Tout y était toujours démesuré, et il n'y avait pas de chambre aux couleurs pastel, avec des petits meubles adaptés, et de salles de jeux avec des coffres pleins de jouets et des tables à dessin.

Cet oubli avait été parfaitement volontaire. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'encourager un petit Malfoy à jouer ou à dessiner. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, on arrachait l'enfant aux bons soins des elfes de maison et on lui trouvait un précepteur digne de ce nom.

Lucius Malfoy avait rapidement été seul au Manoir, il ne voyait ses parents qu'à l'occasion de repas. Sa mère restait parfois avec lui pour lui rappeler les manières d'un Malfoy, et son père l'invitait parfois le soir pour lui parler de l'histoire et des affaires.

En dehors des moments passés avec son précepteur, Lucius se retrouvait donc à voler au-dessus des jardins sur son balai, ou bien à traîner dans la bibliothèque. Cependant, ces instants étaient rares. La vie d'un Malfoy ne se faisait pas dans les couloirs du manoir. Elle se faisait dans la vie sociale de la communauté sorcière, dans les réceptions et les rendez-vous. Ils étaient rarement seulement entre eux. Lucius avait rencontré et avait été présenté à tous les membres éminents de la société, ainsi que leurs enfants, avant même de poser une valise à Poudlard.

Lucius connaissait donc déjà les familles Black, Nott, Travers, Rosier, et toutes ces familles de sang-pur qui, en définitive, avaient peu de pouvoir. Tous les parents partageaient une haine féroce pour les moldus, et Lucius avait appris à connaître leurs enfants.

Il était habitué à rencontrer de nouveaux sorciers et savait déjà comment faire bonne impression du premier coup, comment exprimer le pouvoir de sa famille malgré son jeune âge, et comment tisser des liens qui pourraient se rendre utile un jour où l'autre.

Cependant, quand on lui présenta Narcissa Black, Lucius mit de côté les enseignements de sa famille. Il fut immédiatement pris de court par la beauté de la jeune fille, et, au cours de leur discussion, il fut saisi par son intelligence.

Ils partageaient tous les deux un point commun : l'ennui. Leurs familles voulaient qu'ils jouent un rôle, qu'ils évoluent au sein des relations de pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas une activité dont pouvaient se réjouir des enfants.

À plusieurs reprises, Lucius voulut inviter Narcissa au Manoir, afin de passe plus de temps avec lui, afin d'avoir un autre moyen de lutter contre l'ennui. À chaque fois, ses parents refusèrent. C'était bien que leurs familles se rapprochent, elles étaient toutes deux nobles et puissantes, mais il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à ce qu'ils se voient davantage qu'à l'occasion des réceptions et des salons.

— O —

Narcissa avait un an de moins que lui, et Lucius passa sa première année à Poudlard sans la jeune fille. Il côtoyait ses sœurs, mais aucune d'elle n'avait son charme ni son esprit. Il lui écrivit régulièrement, cependant, pour l'informer de ce qui se passait à l'école, pour garder au moins ce lien avec elle. En échange, elle lui parlait des réceptions et des potins mondains, et Lucius se sentait coupable. La vie à Poudlard était tellement plus riche, tellement fabuleuse comparé au rôle dans lequel leurs familles les emprisonnaient.

La vie dans le dortoir de Serpentard n'avait rien à voir avec la vie au Manoir Malfoy, et la liberté soudaine avait quelque chose de grisant. Lucius aimait cette nouvelle vie.

— O —

Quand Narcissa entra à Poudlard l'année suivante. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait, grâce aux nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait de ses amies, de ses sœurs, et de Lucius. Elle remonta la Grande Salle parmi tous les autres élèves de première année, et immédiatement, son regard se tourna vers la table de Serpentard. Elle croisa le regard de ses sœurs et leur fit un petit signe, et puis croisa le regard de Lucius, et lui sourit.

Quand on appela son nom, elle se leva et s'assit sur le tabouret avec grâce. On posa le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, et Narcissa croisa à nouveau le regard de Lucius. Est-ce qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir enfin faire connaissance plus librement, et devenir ami ? Ne pas être séparée de ses sœurs ? Ou bien satisfaire aux exigences familiales ?

Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau avait pris en compte ? Sa personnalité, ses désirs ou ses attentes ? Elle entendit seulement le nom de Serpentard résonner dans la Salle.

— O —

Poudlard ne leur offrait pourtant pas la liberté absolue. Il y avait toujours les jeux de pouvoirs, et la compétition entre les maisons. Et il y avait aussi les études, dans lesquels ils se devaient d'exceller. Leur comportement à l'école était toujours surveillé par leurs parents, il n'y avait pas à en douter.

Ils avaient pourtant enfin la liberté d'être amis, de discuter librement ensemble à tout moment de la journée, ou bien de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, le soir, dans la Salle Commune, dès qu'ils avaient un moment à eux.

Ils pouvaient enfin devenir amis.

— O —

Il arrive un âge, à Poudlard, où les enfants cessent d'être des enfants. Où la magie cesse d'être une aventure innocente, où l'école cesse d'être un terrain de jeu, et où les amitiés deviennent plus complexes.

Pour Lucius et Narcissa, qui n'avaient déjà plus grand-chose de l'enfance à quoi se raccrocher, tous ces changements eurent lieu en même temps lorsque le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut organisé.

L'évènement était très controversé, et il se murmurait dans les cercles de Sang-Pur que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il serait organisé, que Dumbledore faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'interdire à cause des violences qu'il suscitait à chaque fois.

La famille Malfoy ne doutait pas que leur fils serait sélectionné pour faire partie de la délégation de Poudlard. Il était brillant dans toutes les matières, un brillant joueur de Quidditch, et préfet de sa maison. La famille Black, quant à elle, bataillait pour que Bellatrix puisse avoir une chance de participer et d'affirmer l'honneur de leur famille.

Narcissa se retrouva donc seule pour se faire une place.

Et Lucius l'admira aussitôt qu'il la vit rejoindre le groupe d'élèves qui avaient été appelés pour faire partie de la délégation de Poudlard, réunis dans la cour devant la grande horloge. Il l'admira plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, parce qu'elle était devenue plus qu'une jeune fille au charme élégant et à l'esprit affûté. Elle était devenue une jeune femme puissante et capable de se battre quand il le fallait.

— O —

Ils se rendirent en calèche et en train jusqu'à l'école de Beauxbâtons où se déroulerait le Tournoi cette année-là. Sur les douze élèves, ils n'étaient que trois Serpentards : Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa. McGonagall avait été la seule à les accompagner, avec Hagrid pour s'occuper des calèches. Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient retrouvés dans la même calèche, en partant de la gare pour monter dans la montagne jusqu'à l'école de Beauxbâtons, avec un élève de Poufsouffle et le professeur McGonagall.

Lucius entendit des coups portés contre la vitre de la calèche, et ouvrit avec précaution la porte pour faire entrer un hibou. Celui-ci se posa à leurs pieds, déposa une enveloppe devant Narcissa, fit demi-tour avec maladresse et repartit aussitôt d'où il venait, chatouillant le nez du professeur en étendant ses ailes.

Lucius, bien qu'intrigué par le comportement de l'oiseau, remarqua que Narcissa avait blêmi. Elle avait reçu une beuglante.

« CISSA ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN À QUEL POINT C'EST IMPORTANT QUE TA SŒUR PARTICIPE AU TOURNOI ! NOUS T'AVIONS FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE PARTICIPER ! C'EST BIEN TROP DANGEREUX ! »

Narcissa regardait fixement droit devant elle, son regard semblant traverser le courrier enchanté, son visage de marbre. La beuglante ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et, quand Lucius nota l'agacement des deux autres passagers, il lança un sort pour les isoler tous les deux. Narcissa restait de marbre, mais Lucius devinait qu'elle restait aussi impassible seulement pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et la lettre continuait de hurler encore et encore, tôt les cris virulents de sa mère, tantôt les menaces dures de son père. Doucement, Lucius plaça ses mains sur celles de Narcissa, crispées sur le tissu de ses robes, et essaya de la soutenir par ce simple geste. Elle croisa son regard, et il serra un peu plus fort ses mains dans les siennes, faisant de petits gestes circulaires de son pouce pour caresser sa peau douce.

Quand la beuglante cessa enfin ses cris, et disparut en morceaux, Lucius avait l'impression d'entendre encore des sifflements dans ses oreilles. Petit à petit, Narcissa se décrispa, et détourna les yeux, observant le paysage des alpes. Lucius prit ça comme le signe que la tempête était passée, et lâcha ses mains, s'adossant à la banquette.

— O —

Lucius se prit rapidement à aimer Beauxbâtons. Pour commencer, Poudlard était un château magique, mais Beauxbâtons avait été installé dans les bâtiments d'une ancienne Abbaye. C'était un noble demeure, toute droite et agencée selon des cloîtres, entouré d'un immense mur d'enceinte. Elle avait été construite en pierres blanches et pures, et il y avait même une chapelle, avec un chœur immense et des vitraux éblouissants.

Les jardins qui occupaient l'intérieur de certains cloîtres avaient quelque chose de particulier. On n'y cultivait que des plantes qui s'épanouissaient dans l'altitude et le froid, des plantes aux vertus magiques qu'il était impossible de voir à Poudlard.

Enfin, Beauxbâtons était une école pour jeunes filles, si bien qu'il n'y avait que douze garçons. On avait installé toutes les jeunes filles dans les grands dortoirs de l'école, mêlées aux autres élèves. Mais, les garçons se retrouvaient dans de plus petites chambres, avec six lits seulement. Et régulièrement au cours de la nuit, une surveillante venait vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tous dans leurs lits.

Lucius avait appris à connaître les autres élèves, et peu importe la puissance ou la maîtrise hors du commun qu'ils possédaient tous, peu importe la quantité d'atouts qu'ils avaient chacun dans leur main, Lucius était convaincu que seuls les Serpentard sauraient en faire bon usage.

Ce qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était de ne plus vivre en compagnie de Serpentards. C'était incroyablement reposant au quotidien. De plus, les cours étaient tous donnés en français, et cela lui donnait une bonne occasion de parfaire sa maîtrise de la langue (là où ses compagnons de dortoir se contentaient tout juste de maîtriser les sortilèges de traductions instantanée).

Lucius ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à tout ce qui se passait autour de la coupe, même s'il était évident, à ce qu'il entendait dans les couloirs, que l'évènement passionnait toutes les jeunes filles de l'école. Il avait fait son devoir en s'inscrivant, et avait surveillé l'inscription de ses camarades, mais c'était tout.

— O —

Après un mois arriva le moment de tirer au sort les trois participants du Tournoi. Tous les élèves se réunirent autour de la coupe, dans le grand réfectoire, et Lucius observa avec attention tout ce qui se passait. Il préférait étudier le comportement de ses camarades que d'écouter sérieusement le rappel des consignes de sécurité.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la coupe lorsque ses flammes virèrent au rouge et qu'elle éjecta un premier morceau de parchemin. La Directrice, Madame Maxime, tendit la main pour faire venir à elle le parchemin, et lut à voix haute :

« Maria Lefebvre ! »

Il y eut quelques instants d'attente, les visages des étudiantes se tournant vers la même direction, et une jeune femme se leva finalement, et rejoignit la Directrice.

Un second parchemin fut éjecté. « Dunya Shatskaya ! » Une jeune femme à l'allure fière se leva devant eux, et rejoignit la première participante. C'était évidemment la championne de Durmstrang, mais Lucius se prit soudainement à retenir sa respiration. Le champion de Poudlard allait être désigné à présent.

La coupe éjecta un dernier nom avant de s'éteindre. Le parchemin atterrit dans la paume ouverte de la Directrice.

« Narcissa Black ! »

Lucius la vit se lever à ses côtés, et sans s'en rendre compte, il saisit son poignet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste, et aussitôt qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la relâcha.

— O —

Trois championnes. Le Tournoi promettait d'être charmant, mais Lucius avait perdu le calme qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il était arrivé en France. Le Tournoi était extrêmement dangereux, mais personne n'aurait reculé. Il y avait bien trop d'enjeux, et pas seulement la récompense ou le titre, ou le prestige de l'école, mais surtout, la reconnaissance du pouvoir.

Mais Narcissa n'était qu'en quatrième année. Il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Bellatrix avait été convaincue qu'elle deviendrait la championne de Poudlard, après tout, elle était en septième année… Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à former tous les deux une alliance solide pour protéger Narcissa. Elle était la plus jeune des participantes et tout pouvait arriver. Lucius avait enquêté pendant l'été sur l'histoire de la compétition, et sur tous les accidents qui avaient eu lieu, les tâches que les élèves avaient dû affronter…

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche à partir de cet instant, tous les jours, tous les soirs, tous les trois. Ils n'avaient qu'eux de toute manière, jamais les autres élèves ne leur seraient venus en aide, et McGonagall n'avait pas les mains libres. Les Serpentards avaient toujours été une famille, parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pu compter que sur eux-mêmes.

— O —

La première tâche eut lieu un mois plus tard. Ils avaient eu le temps de se préparer. Bellatrix avait suivi une piste très vague laissée par McGonagall, et Lucius en avait appris davantage en espionnant les amies de Miss Lefebvre.

Ils avaient passé les dernières semaines à entraîner Narcissa. Ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qu'ils pensaient qui pourrait se rendre utile le moment venu, et ils avaient passé de longues soirées à mettre au point une stratégie. Ce n'était pas tant une stratégie pour gagner, qu'une stratégie pour ne pas perdre. Parce que la défaite n'arrivait que dans une seule possibilité, et que ni Lucius ni Bellatrix ne voulaient voir ça.

Lucius était assis dans les tribunes, Bellatrix à ses côtés, en attendant que soit donné le top départ. Les trois jeunes filles étaient tout en bas de l'atrium, face à un chemin de randonnée qui montait vers la montagne. C'était une simple course d'orientation, en temps limité. Celle qui obtiendrait le plus d'indices pour la prochaine tâche aura un avantage certain pour le reste de la compétition.

Un sifflet perçant retentit, annonçant le début de la compétition, et aussitôt, Miss Shatskaya se tourna vers les deux autre championnes pour les attaquer, envoyant des sortilèges brutaux et violents.

Lucius avait entendu les rumeurs sur Durmstrang, et il avait anticipé le mouvement. Narcissa avait donc eu pour première tâche de se cacher. Lucius observait le déroulement de l'épreuve à travers ses jumelles.

Narcissa s'était cachée en usant de sortilèges que Bellatrix lui avait appris pour changer la couleur de ses vêtements rapidement, et en remontant la capuche sur sa tête, en se cachant dans la végétation, elle pouvait se faire très discrète.

La veille, Lucius était sorti de l'école. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il avait réussi à cacher un sac à dos sous des rochers, à un endroit dont ils avaient convenu. Narcissa aura donc une carte, de quoi se soigner, de quoi boire et manger.

Assez rapidement, il la perdit de vue, et dût se rabattre sur les autres participantes. Miss Lefebvre s'était débarrassée assez rapidement de son assaillante, et Shatskaya jouait clairement la carte de l'anti-jeu, détruisant tous les indices qu'elle trouvait sans faire attention le moins du monde à son environnement.

Lucius était concentré sur ses mouvements quand Bellatrix le tira par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Regarde l'écran ! pesta-t-elle avec impatience. »

L'imprudence de Shatskaya avait provoqué un éboulement, et Miss Lefebvre s'était retrouvée en dessous. Elle était blessée, mais pas trop salement. Personne n'avait vu Narcissa depuis un bon moment. Lucius ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle, mais il espérait qu'elle ait eu la présence d'esprit de rester loin de la championne de Durmstrang.

— O —

Avec la première épreuve passée, le stress ne faisait que monter. Lefebvre était restée une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie, avec une jambe cassée et une mauvaise commotion. Elle n'avait pas réussi à terminer l'épreuve, et il avait été jugé plus prudent de la disqualifier. Ce qui voulait dire que la prochaine fois, Narcissa se retrouverait seule face à Shatskaya.

Lucius pensait, à première vue, que la tradition du bal de Noël manquait de sens à Beauxbâtons. Il y avait des centaines de jeunes femmes, mais seulement douze garçons. Il apprit rapidement, cependant, une règle particulière. Une exception au règlement si strict de l'école : le bal de Noël était la seule occasion d'inviter un garçon, extérieur à l'école.

Cependant, Lucius avait déjà reçu bon nombre d'invitations de la part des étudiantes de l'école, qu'il avait toutes dû décliner poliment jusqu'à maintenant.

Il pouvait entendre ses camarades de dortoir en parler entre eux, certains avaient eu le courage d'aller affronter les jeunes filles de l'école, et… disons que tous n'en étaient pas ressorti victorieux. L'un d'entre eux se permit même de lui demander comment il s'en sortait, avec toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il avait dû repousser, se permettant même d'insulter son honneur en faisant une remarque déplacée.

Lucius l'avait défié du regard, sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait pas à se défendre de ce genre d'accusation. Cependant, le lendemain, il sauta sur l'occasion en voyant Narcissa assise sur un banc du cloître, occupée à lire l'un de ses manuels de cours.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il pencha le torse en avant avec grâce.

« La championne de Poudlard me ferait-elle l'honneur de devenir son cavalier ?

— Avec plaisir, avait-elle répondu. »

Et, le soir du Bal, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'un des cloîtres, à l'écart du réfectoire, un peu avant le début du Bal. Lucius s'était fait livrer une robe élégante de la part de ses parents, et avait noué ses cheveux en catogan.

Mais il se faisait l'impression d'être un gamin gauche en comparaison de la grâce et de la beauté de Narcissa. Toutes les jeunes femmes qu'ils côtoyaient au quotidien ici étaient magnifiques, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa simplicité. On aurait pu la vêtir d'un simple morceau de coton maintenu par une agrafe qu'elle aurait toujours été aussi magnifique.

Comme la tradition le voulait, ils ouvrirent le Bal, et Lucius savait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils valsèrent tout au long de la soirée, et dansèrent d'autres danses de salon, et Lucius ne laissa pas Narcissa le quitter un seul instant. Elle était à tout moment dans ses bras, sur la piste de danse, ou bien à ses côtés, et c'était tellement plaisant de pouvoir de pouvoir la tenir contre soi, de pouvoir sentir les vibrations de son corps quand elle se mettait à rire…

Il avait conscience de passer la soirée à la dévorer du regard, mais il voulait continuer tant qu'il le pourrait.

Ils étaient bien surveillés au sein du réfectoire, les rapprochements entre les sexes n'étant que tolérés pour la soirée, et Lucius attendit que la fête se termine, attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux sur le point de partir et que les surveillants soient trop fatigués pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Embrasse-moi, Narcissa, murmura-t-il. »

— O —

La seconde tâche promettait d'être un peu plus ardue. D'après les indices qu'ils avaient pu regrouper, Narcissa et Shatskaya allaient finalement devoir faire équipe contre une horde de trolls des montagnes, et ils espéraient que la championne de Beauxbâtons allait avoir la présence d'esprit de comprendre la situation correctement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment établir de stratégie, mais au moins, Shatskaya n'allait pas être le problème.

Il se trouva qu'elle fut même la solution. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Narcissa avant que le coup d'envoi ne soit lancé, et personne ne put entendre ses mots, mais Lucius vit Narcissa hocher la tête, et faire un pas en arrière.

Quand le coup d'envoi retentit dans l'arène, une grille monumentale fut soulevée avec lenteur. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa, et puis des cris de guerre terribles résonnèrent et un nuage de poussière en sortit. Lucius lutta contre la tentation de voir les trolls, se concentrant plutôt sur Narcissa. Elle semblait avoir totalement abandonné leur stratégie, et Bellatrix avait mis sa main sur bras, le serrant tellement fort qu'il en avait mal.

Shatskaya faisait rempart de son corps, protégeant Narcissa qui s'était blotti dans son dos, et Lucius reconnu les gestes qu'elle faisait, le mouvement de ses lèvres même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre l'incantation, masquée par la clameur de la horde.

Narcissa transférait son pouvoir magique à Shatskaya.

La horde arriva sur elles, et à l'instant où le plus gros, le plus hideux et le plus colossal d'entre eux leva sa massue pour l'abattre sur leurs corps, une puissante bulle de bouclier magique les entoura. Il pulsait si fort que Lucius pouvait le sentir en lui, il pouvait le sentir en son centre, sentir sa magie pulser à l'unisson.

Il y eut un éclair d'énergie, une lumière aveuglante qui envahit toute l'arène, les gradins, et les montagnes alentours, et quand Lucius cessa d'être aveuglé, son regard se fixa sur les combattants. Tous les trolls étaient à terre, inconscients, et Shatskaya était à genoux, tenant à peine sur ses membres.

Narcissa était inconsciente derrière elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, après quoi, le canon retentit, marquant la fin de l'épreuve. Les soigneurs se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes, et Lucius suivit Bellatrix dans la fosse.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent déclarées _ex æquo_ , mais Narcissa passa les deux semaines qui suivirent à l'infirmerie, profondément endormie le temps que sa magie et son énergie vitale lui reviennent.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lucius était à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu perdes connaissance, chuchota-t-il, pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière.

— Oui, expira-t-elle.

— C'était la bonne chose à faire. » Lucius hocha la tête, et Narcissa sourit un peu plus fièrement. Il se pencha vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser. « Ne recommence plus jamais. »

— O —

La troisième tâche… Eh bien, Lucius n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se souvenait d'avoir été invité par McGonagall à discuter de quelque chose la veille, et puis… comme s'il avait dormi pendant plus d'une demi-journée, il avait ouvert les yeux sur le ciel bleu d'un après-midi de printemps, avec les arbres bourgeonnant au-dessus de sa tête, sans savoir où il se trouvait. Il avait été allongé sur le sol, Narcissa au-dessus de lui, le fixant avec une telle expression de désespoir et de soulagement, de dévotion, que rien d'autre n'importait.

Le Tournoi était fini.

— O —

 _Juillet 1973 – Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes_

Lucius traversa la Grande Salle de Poudlard, sillonnant en terrain connu entre les invités, pour rejoindre la jeune femme qu'il y avait à féliciter. Il inclina légèrement le buste en se présentant devant elle.

« Miss Black, salua-t-il. »

Narcissa lui sourit, avec joie, et douceur. Elle était magnifique, ses yeux pétillaient.

« Je suis venu pour vous féliciter. Vous vous êtes sorti de ces épreuves d'ASPICs avec brio.

— Gardez vos flatteries, s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle modestement. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une formalité. »

Lucius acquiesça. Ils avaient échangé quantité de lettres tout au long de l'année, et il ne s'était pas inquiété pour ses examens un moment. Elle avait obtenu les félicitations de Dumbledore et de Slughorn, comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

« Il y a… Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, ajouta-t-il avec une nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et l'attira à l'écart de la foule, jetant un sortilège autour d'eux pour que leur conversation reste discrète.

« Nos familles se sont mis d'accord, et Père fera une annonce officielle dans quelques jours…

— Je sais, oui, souffla-t-elle rapidement. Venez-en au fait, je vous en prie, lança-t-elle avec impatience. Que cachez-vous ? »

Lucius sortit un écrin noir, discret de sa poche, et le déposa dans sa main. Elle tourna la tête, vérifiant qu'ils n'attiraient pas trop l'attention. Il l'ouvrit discrètement.

« Cette bague a appartenu à ma famille depuis de générations. Elle appartenait à ma mère, avant… » Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend. « Narcissa Black, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Vous connaissez ma réponse. Oui. » Et elle fit un pas en avant, posant sa main sur son épaule. « Je vous en prie, souvenez-vous seulement de ce que j'ai déjà sacrifié pour vos beaux yeux, glissa-t-elle avec malice.

— Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un nid à poussière, répondit-il avec une arrogance feinte. »

Elle avait préféré tout risquer pour le sauver plutôt que d'aller à la poursuite de la Coupe. Si elle mettait autant de dévotion et de détermination dans tous les aspects de sa vie, alors elle était la femme parfaite, il en était convaincu.

 **FIN**

* * *

Ce texte participe aux défis de la Gazette avec les prompts suivants :

 _\- Écrire sur la demande en mariage de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy._

 _\- Écrire sur le couple Narcissa Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy._

 _\- Écrire sur Narcissa Malfoy._

 _\- Écrire sur un personnage qui visite un autre pays._

 _\- Écrire sur le bal de Noël._

 _\- Écrire sur le Manoir Malfoy._

 _\- Écrire sur un personnage de Sepentard._

 _\- Utiliser le mot "stratégie"._

 _\- Utiliser le dialogue "Que cachez-vous ?"_


End file.
